Sidelined
by chioocheep
Summary: Megumi only has eyes for Aomine. But Wakamatsu was always there at the sideline. One sided- OC x Aomine and one sided OC x Wakamatsu. Eventually OC x Wakamtsu and Aomomo. Please read and review!
1. Her Love for the Dark Horse

**Ok so this idea has been in my head for a really long time. Wakamatsu is so under rated barely any fan fics about him minna san! So I decided to write this. **

**Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to Fujimaki sensei! Only my OC Megumi belongs to me!**

Aomine was the perfect bad boy. Skipping practice almost every day and yet the ace of Touo never failed his team. His dark skinned packaged with rippling muscles could make any girl wet. His sarcastic comments and perverted outlook was perfect.

Megumi sat in the stands as she watched Touo vs Seirin. She had absolutely no interest in basketball but she came to watch because of Aomine. Her crush since the first day of high school. He was charismatic and dashing at the same time with a few shades of grey that made him her type.

But she was probably the last girl Aomine would look at. First things first she was an A cup. A fact that kicked her off the list of Aomine Daiki's prospective girlfriend list. She was thin and felt awkward due to her skinniness sometimes.

The buzzer sounded signaling the end of the match. Touo had crushed Seirin. Megumi saw a few Seirin players crying especially a boy with light blue hair. She felt bad for Seirin. Touo was never gentle with their opponents.

Megumi left the stands to go and congratulate the victorious team. The first person she met was Imayoshi. The captain of Touo always managed to creep her out with his wicked smirk and sadistic side.

"Good job today Imayoshi sempai!" she said with a smile.

"Thanks Megumi chan. Come to the dark horse again?" Imayoshi said with a smirk.

Megumi was shocked that her sempai knew of her crush.

Next was the vice-captain. She gave him a familiar greeting and he responded with a smile.

Third was Sakurai. Megumi doted on Sakurai as her younger brother.

"Sakurai chan! Amazing work!" shouted Megumi while giving Sakurai a bear hug.

"Megumi chan! Gomen! I am too tired to hang out today!" said Sakurai.

"Nothing to be sorry of Sakurai chan! Maybe tomorrow at that new donut place? Message me! We decide what time then!" Megumi said with a smile on her face. She loved hanging out with Sakurai. He was so cute with his apologies.

Next in line to enter the changing room was Daiki Aomine himself. Megumi felt herself going red all over. What would she say? A simple greeting? Congratulate him?

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice Aomine walk by her.

"Megumi chan! What are you thinking about? Aomine kun just walked by you and your standing there like a statue!" said Satsuki Momoi.

"What! I missed him! What bad luck!" cribbed Megumi.

Satsuki Momoi was her best friend. Yes there was the constant nagging from Momoi about her cup size but Momoi was a true friend.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about that sleepover we were planning to havetoday. But Aomine kun is in kind of a weird mood. So I think I should walk home with him to make sure he doesn't do anything weird." Said Satsuki with a sad look on her face.

"No it's totally fine. We can have the sleepover some other day!" said Megumi with a smile. But deep inside she felt a weird kind of jealousy towards Momoi. Momoi knew Aomine better than anyone. Even if they did not have a romantic relationship due to Momoi's crush on Kuroko, yet the depth of their friendship brought bile up Megumi's throat.

Well I suppose those were all the first strings. I better get going before it is too dark thought Megumi.

She picked up her bag and proceeded towards the entrance.

"Forgetting to applaud someone?" she heard a familiar voice.

"Ah! Wakamatsu san! Gomen! I thought you had left!" said Megumi.

Wakamatsu just grunted.

"How can you forget your childhood friend and remember that dickhead Aomine!" shouted Wakamatsu.

It was true they were childhood friends. They had gone to the same elementary school but different middle schools therefore they grew apart. Wakamatsu excelled in athletics and she in academics. She started despising Wakamatsu's over enthusiastic personality and attitude towards Aomine. Yes she hated Wakamatsu now.

"And cut the san! I might be your sempai but I am your friend also! A kun would be fine!" Wakamatsu added.

Megumi bit her lip.

"You are not my friend anymore. Satsuki chan and Aomine kun are my friends! Even Sakurai chan is." She replied with bitterness.

"Fuck that bastard! He doesn't even give you a second look! He will never look at you!" shouted Wakamatsu at her.

Megumi looked around. People had started looking due to Wakamatsu's shouting.

"Congrats!" she said and walked by him towards the entrance.

Wakamatsu looked at her go with pain. These conversations with her were rare. He craved anything related to her. A strand of her hair, her laugh and most of all- everything related to her. She had the loveliest black hair till her waist. Black eyes like coal that would occasionally soften. Her pale skin due to her lack of time in the sun. Her tall figure- she was 5'7". Her lack of assets never seemed to bother him. She was beautiful. But he was always on the sidelines because of that damn Aomine.


	2. Even Good Guys Win

**Sorry lovelies this chapter is not as long as I planned it would be but anyways who cares. I am trying to keep to my schedule of one chappy per day..therefore they will not be that long. Spread the love of Wakamatsu minna san!**

Wakamatsu Kousuke was tired of being second best to Aomine Daiki- in basketball and in case of Megumi. Thanks to Aomine his friendship with her had soured. He occasionally called her on her cellphone to ask her how she was doing but she never replied. He bet that she had blocked him on her phone. He wished things could go back to normal without that jerk Aomine.

Kousuke pulled on his black shirt and a pair of Nike shorts. He was going to play some street ball to clear his mind and get rid of thoughts related to Megumi. He grabbed his I Pod that was placed on his table. He switched it on and immediately went to the playlist named Songs to Listen to When I am Missing Megumi.

The first was a sad song about childhood friends who were separated due to uncertain reasons. In his case Aomine. He started jogging. Wakamatsu wished he had taken his cycle to reach there faster. He would have to be a spectator today. You had to be there by five to get into either of the teams and the nest game was scheduled at 6 pm.

When he finally reached the courts, he saw a familiar tanned bastard playing. He felt his blood boiling. Running away from life's worries is never easy he thought.

"Yo! Aomine kun! Playing today?" shouted Wakamatsu at Aomine who was getting ready to play.

Aomine pretended not to notice Wakamatsu.

"Today we will be having a special kind of match minna san! Five against one. On one side we have Aomine Daiki, the ace of Touo Academy and former ace of the Generation of Miracles. He will be up against Fudomaine middle school's team. Fudomaine have this year won the Inter- Middle!" announced the commentator.

"_Damn the guy. Five against one! What is he thinking?"_ thought Wakamatsu.

Wakamatsu looked towards the spectators to see their reactions. Most of them were shocked about the announcements. Then suddenly he saw Megumi with Sakurai. He waved at Sakurai who waved back.

No pint in addressing her thought Wakamatsu. She thinks I am invisible anyways.

Suddenly a thought erupted through Wakamatsu's head.

"Hey Aomine I am playing in your team!" said Wakamatsu.

He looked over at Megumi's face. Her mouth had formed an O.

"Waka! Bastard don't make me lose!" said Aomine passing the ball to Wakamatsu.

The referee agreed to the new arrangement and the match started.

Wakamatsu took his position. My chance to prove to her that even the good guy can win he thought.


	3. He hated Being Second Best

**Listening to Say Something for inspiration. Ok so here is the third chapter….hope you like it and please review minna san!**

The match started. Wakamatsu allowed Aomine to go for the tip off. He easily secured the ball and easily passed some Fudomaine player. All the Fudomaine players were so shocked that they could not move.

48 minutes later the match was over. They had won 108-0. Aomine had scored 100 points and Wakamatsu 8.

Wakamatsu had lost in his motive for playing. He watched with sadness as Megumi and Sakurai ran over to Aomine to congratulate him. He accepted their congratulations and started eating the cookies Sakurai had prepared for him.

"Wakamatsu senpai, you want any?" asked Sakurai.

"No Sakurai." He said sadly.

Ryuu was shocked. Normally Wakamatsu would get angry at him for sharing with Aomine.

"You played really well Aomine. I mean those guys were so freaking shocked!" said Megumi happily.

"Sorry who you are again?" replied Aomine.

Wakamatsu saw Megumi bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Damn it Aomine! Her name is Megumi Sadharu and she is the same class as you!" shouted Wakamatsu.

"Oh! Gomen. I only know Sakurai and Momoi properly from my grade." said Aomine with a blank expression.

"She is Momoi's best friend. You must know her!" said Wakamatsu shouted.

Wakamatsu grabbed Aomine by his shirt and attempted to punch the tanned guy. He actually managed to punch Aomine. He let go of Aomine causing him to fall on the ground of the court.

"Aomine kun!" shouted Megumi with worry.

_Damn it the guy just insulted her and she cares for him thought Wakamatsu._

Wakamatsu picked up his bag and walked off the court.

Megumi stared down at Aomine, who now had a swollen eye.

"Does anyone have an ice pack here?" asked Sakurai.

"Forget it Sakurai. Waka was just angry at me because I did not pay attention to that chick Megumi."

"Yo! Megumi" said Aomine.

"Y- Yes Aomine kun?" she said, a deep blush spreading on her face.

"That basterd Waka likes you." said Aomine with a blank expression.

Megumi stared at Aomine with shock.

"Aomine kun what did I tell you about playing street ball!" shouted Momoi suddenly appearing behind Aomine.

"Baka shut up..Waka punched me…he got jealous." said Aomine with a sly grin.

"Eh? Why did he get jealous?" asked Momoi.

"Cuz the chick he hits on ..likes me." Said Aomine , his grin spreading.

"Megumi chan?" asked with Momoi with a worried expression.

"Yup that chick. But don't Momoi I don't like her. Too flat chested for me. Nothing like Mei chan." Said Aomine, clicking his tongue.

"Aomine kun shut up. She is right over here!" said Momoi.

**Sorry for the abrupt ending but I need sometime to think of what to do next. Ok so now Aomine knows….will he help Wakamatsu get the girl of his dreams or the complete opposite? Also in the next chapter I hope to include a part where there is a party/ prom in Touo. I wish to include some Aomomo in that part along with Wakamatsu and his lady love. Imayoshi and Sakurai along with Susa will also be there. And I am also thinking of featuring Seirin. Please remember this is pre- Winter Cup right now. I don't know how long this story is going to be personally. I mean its going to take some time for the couple development and I do not want to rush it.**

**Please read and review minna san!**


End file.
